Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 1 Transcripts
Here is the Transcript for Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 1. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode starts in Outer space above Earth. Dr. Eggman's battle fleet comes into view and Eggman is seen in the control room. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Oh ho ho ho! An alarm sounds. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Hmmmm?! Sonic arrives on Eggman's fleet. Alarms are sounded, Battalions of Egg Fighters emerge and cannons turn towards Sonic. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Fire! Cannons shoot. Sonic dodges the blasts and barges through the Egg Fighters. Eggman arrives in a mech and shoots at Sonic who dodges it. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Why you little....! So, He continues with an onslaught of gunfire and missiles and Sonic escapes into a corridor. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): You're not getting away! Shoots his mech's hand after Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): (runs down the corridor before noticing the mech's incoming hand) Wuh-oh! Sonic is grabbed by the mech's hand and is pulled back to Eggman where Sonic summons the Chaos Emeralds. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): What?! Eggman's mech closes its hands around Sonic. Sonic transforms into Super Sonic and blows the mech's arms off. Super Sonic shoots through the mech before turning around. Eggman, realizing he's in trouble, escapes in his Egg Mobile. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Uh oh, Time to go! Super Sonic follows Eggman through his battle feet, destroying the flagship and several other smaller ships, until they arrive at the Chaos Energy Cannon. As Eggman enters the main room of the station, he falls out of the Egg Mobile. Super Sonic bursts through the floor. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): S-Sonic! (falls down on his knees and begs) I-I'm sorry! R-really! L-look, Go easy on me! I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear! Just give me a chance! Super Sonic: Well, This is new. Showing remorse, Eggman? If you played nice, I wouldn't have to break all your toys. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): (grinning as he pushes a hidden button) Gotcha. Panels emerges from the floor. Super Sonic: Wha? Super Sonic attempts to escape, But is trapped in a high energy shield while Eggman laughs. Sonic has the Chaos Emeralds ripped out of him, Returning him to normal while he screams in pain. The Chaos Energy Cannon starts to open. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Ho ho ho ho ho! Oh, I've waited a long time for this! (presses a button) Fire! The Chaos Energy Cannon fires a beam on Earth. The Earth breaks apart and Dark Gaia starts to emerge from the planet's core. Eggman watches the event. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Whoooah! Dark Gaia rises from the planet's core. Meanwhile, Sonic transforms into Sonic the Werehog. The Chaos Emeralds fall down around Sonic the Werehog and the Chaos Energy Cannon deactivates. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Ho ho ho! Success! A brilliant success! It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold! The entity that was sealed within the planet has awakened. Now I just need to harness its power. Eggman Land will finally come to be! Nyah ha ha ha! Sonic the Werehog: You've really... gone and done it this time, Eggman. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Ahh, Sonic. That's a good look for you. Festive! So long, friend! Eggman seals himself safely inside his Egg Mobile before opening the airlock. Sonic the Werehog tries to hold on, but fails. Sonic the Werehog and the Chaos Emeralds are sucked out into space and fall towards the Earth. Dark Gaia screeches before breaking apart and scattering across the planet. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Sonic the Werehog (V.O.): Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 1! At the Cyberspace Command Center, Palutena and Pit were amazed to see Sonic the Hedgehog transforming at will into a werehog from in the viewing globe. Pit: Wow! Did you see that, Lady Palutena? Lady Palutena: Yes I have, Pit, this is a very interesting transformation, indeed. Slider: No doubt about it, Sonic turning into a werehog has some sort of connection between day and night. Lady Palutena: That's right, Slider, no ordinary human or animal has ever done something like this until now. (to Sonic) And I hope you'll learn how to use your form wisely, Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog: (chuckles) You bet, Palutena, I'm pretty much used to it since the world was in pieces. Matt: Wow, who ever knew that? Meanwhile on Earth, Robbie came to Twilight's house as he knocked on the door. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Twilight. Are ya home? As the door opened, Twilight answered it with Flurry Heart in one arm. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Robbie. What brings you here? Robbie Diaz: Nah, Nothing much. I just thought I'd stop by and see how you're doing. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: Flurry Heart sure is happy to see you. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I think so too. As Robbie came inside, Flurry Heart held out her arms wanting him to hold her. Robbie Diaz: Aw, Looks like Flurry Heart wants me to hold her. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, Maybe she does. With that said, Twilight gave Flurry Heart to Robbie as he held her. Robbie Diaz: Hi there, Flurry Heart. How are you doing today? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: Just so you know, I'm only babysitting until Cadance and Shining Armor are finished with their meeting. Robbie Diaz: Oh, That's cool. Just as Robbie and Twilight spend their time babysitting Flurry Heart, Robbie started to notice the stench. Robbie Diaz: (sniffs) Phew, What is that smell? Twilight Sparkle: Looks like somebody needs a diaper change. So, Twilight started changing Flurry Heart's diaper as Robbie showed Smarty Pants and passed the baby wipes, ointment, powder and clean diaper and threw the dirty one away. Flurry Heart: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: (finish using the hand gel and picks her baby niece up) There we go, Flurry Heart. You're all clean and ready to play again. (kisses her cheek) Flurry Heart: (cooing) At the Canterlot High School Gym, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are about to make their announcement. Principal Celestia: As you all know, We have lots of best teachers here in the school. And with our Karate Class, We have Robbie Diaz to thank for being one of the best. Vice Principal Luna: Laddies and Gentlemen, Robbie Diaz. As the crowd cheered, Robbie came up in front of the microphone. Robbie Diaz: Hello, Everyone. I'd like to say that this job here has been a life long dream becoming a reality. As Data Squad Power Rangers, We will be there for people who are in trouble, Need of rescuing or even if Dr. Eggman tries to kidnap someone. We will be there for the entire solar system if we have to. Whenever evil villains try to rule the Earth, We will kick their butts and send them packing. United we stand, Together we fight for Earth! With the speech said, Everyone cheered. But then, Robbie could see Serena watching him as she waved. Slider: Very well said, Robbie. Emerl: Yeah, It was amazing. Twilight Sparkle: Yep, Same old Robbie. Soon, Some of Robbie's friends came to congratulate him. However at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman was working on a new weapon. Dr. Eggman: This new weapon can't possibly fail. Cubot: What new weapon Doctor? Dr. Eggman: Behold. (pulls the cover and reveals the Mega Amplifier) The Mega Amplifier! With this machine, I will amplify anyone who'd dare come crossing my path. Cubot: Whoa, I bet this will get rid of the Power Rangers for good this time. Orbot: Let's hope so, Cubot. Dr. Eggman: The Rangers won't know what hit them. Soon, Dr. Eggman went to the city to cause some havoc. Dr. Eggman: It's time to lead the Rangers into a trap! Soon, The Rangers came just in time. Karone Hammond: Hold it right there, Eggman! Dr. Eggman: Ah, Right on time. Just then, The Regular Rangers, Miraculous Team and Petitè Princesses came to help the Data Squad Rangers fight. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Emerl: Whoa, What's going on? Twilight Sparkle: These are friends of ours, They came to help. Yucie: In the flesh. Glenda: We got your backs. Beth: It's showtime. Selene: Lead the way, Rangers! So, They continue their fight as they fought off a lot of Egg Pawns. Dr. Eggman: Time to bring this machine to the test. Just as Eggman brought out his vaporizing laser, Gmerl noticed it. Gmerl: Huh? (looks at Eggman) Twilight, Look out!? Twilight looked at Eggman as the laser was to hit her, however. Robbie Diaz: Twilight! Robbie protected Twilight in front of her as he was lifted into the air. Spike: (gasped) Then, The Vaporizer hit him at the chest. Robbie Diaz: (struggles) Just as he's disappearing, Twilight reached her hand out. Twilight Sparkle: (moves in slow motion) Rooob... bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Uhh! But then, For everyone and Eggman never noticed that Robbie's Universal Portal Watch started to light up which causes him to teleport to another dimension as a shiny light came, as the place cleared up, Robbie was gone as Eggman makes victory return to the Egg-Carrier. Sonic the Hedgehog: Oh no... Sora: He's gone... Twilight Sparkle: He saved my life. But where could he have gone? Meanwhile, Robbie woke up in a place towards the windmill. He looks around with a great sense of nostalgia. Robbie Diaz: Huh? This is... really strange. Then, He looks down. Robbie Diaz: Hey, What's with these clothes? Must be more of Doc Brown's Techno magic. He checks out his outfit, The red and black fabric, And the white straps crossing his chest. He stomps his foot against the ground above Windmill Isle at the crack of dawn. Sonic the Werehog falls unconscious through the sky when he wakes up and is surrounded by a force field that stops his fall. Sonic the Werehog: Huh? The force field disappears and Sonic the Werehog falls down again. Sonic the Werehog: NOOOO! Then, Robbie looks and sees Sonic the Werehog falling without hesitation. Robbie dodges as Sonic the Werehog hits the ground with his head and the Chaos Emeralds land around him as Robbie looked back. Robbie Diaz: Hey! Hey, mister! Then, Robbie came towards him to help. Robbie Diaz: Hold on! I'm gonna get you out! As Robbie came closer holding Sonic's stomach, He pulls his head out of the ground and gasps for air with Robbie falling to the ground. Sonic the Werehog: What the heck is going on? He sighs and looks around. He notices Robbie behind him. Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Sonic. I almost didn't know if you needed help. Sonic the Werehog: Huh, Who are you? Robbie Diaz: What? He looks around at the Windmill Isle. Robbie Diaz: Wait. Is this like what happened with time travel? But... I'm not at the city and that world isn't one of the ones that's different. I don't get it. Sonic the Werehog walks over. Sonic the Werehog: You okay? What's wrong? Robbie Diaz: Oh, Um... I was wondering... Where I was. Sonic the Werehog notices his Morpher. Sonic the Werehog: Hmm? Where'd you get that watch? Robbie Diaz: This? It's a Morp-- Sonic the Werehog: Shh! Sonic the Hedgehog runs closer. Sonic the Werehog: (whispering) I know, You came from another world. Right? Robbie Diaz: Huh? Uh, Yeah. Sonic the Werehog: My name's Sonic. I'm working on a problem. That's why I'm in this world taking in this form. Robbie Diaz: Hmm... So, Am I in a world that Doc Brown visited that I don't know about a world that's trapped between the dimensions somewhere? 'Cause I guess... Sonic the Werehog: You seem confused. However, Robbie and Sonic noticed a creature nearby lying on the ground then he then picks him up. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Are you okay? Chip: Can't... I can't... Eat another bite. Sonic the Werehog: Hey! (shakes Chip) Pull yourself together! Chip: (Awakens) Huh? As he looks Robbie and Sonic the Werehog over upside down. Chip: Aaaaah! (Kicks Sonic the Werehog in the face and hides behind a rock) Don't eat me! I taste bad! Sonic the Werehog: You OK? Nothing broken? Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, No one's going to eat you. But we were just making that you weren't hurt. Chip: (calms down and approaches Robbie and Sonic the Werehog) Oh, I'm just fine! Thanks for asking, Red Hero, Mister Monster Guy! Robbie Diaz: Red Hero? Sonic the Werehog: Mister... Monster guy? Looks himself over. Sonic the Werehog: Looks like things have gotten pretty ugly. Chip: Yeah! Look at those teeth! And those claws! What are you're names anyway? Sonic the Werehog: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Robbie Diaz: And I'm Robbie Diaz, Leader of the Data Squad Power Rangers. What's your name? Chip: Huh? Hmmmm. Huh? What IS my name? AHHH! I don't know! I can't remember! Robbie Diaz and Sonic the Werehog: What!? Sonic the Werehog: You forgot who you are? Chip: Yup. I remember something falling from the sky... (bodyslams himself to the ground) And everything just going all white... And then nothing! (stumbles around in daze) I can't remember a thing past that! Sonic the Werehog: Uh oh, (turns to Robbie) Did I fall on him? Robbie Diaz: I'm not sure, But I'm guessing that he might have amnesia. Chip: Oh man, What am I gonna do?! What CAN I do? Where do I go from here?! What'll I.. Oof, I'm hungry. The creature drops down as Sonic catches him in his hand. Sonic the Werehog: Hey, Don't worry! Rob and i'll help you get your memory back. Chip: Really? You mean it? (flies up on top of Sonic the Werehog's head) Robbie Diaz: We will? Sonic the Werehog: Absolutely! I'm sure we'll find somebody who knows you if we look around. Chip: Oh, Thank you! (gets off Sonic the Werehog's head) You're the best, Mister Monster Guy... I mean, Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic the Werehog and Robbie share a happy hive-five with Chip. Sonic the Werehog and Robbie Diaz: Ha ha ha! The creature flies around and Sonic the Werehog notices the sunrise. Sonic the Werehog: (suddenly starts transforming back to normal) Nnnngh! (returns to his normal form and looks himself over with surprise) Chip: (looks in awe) Whoa. Robbie Diaz: Great Scott. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): (looks himself over) Huh? Wha? Chip: That was amazing! Robbie was surprised to see Sonic back to normal. Meanwhile at Cyberspace, Slider was waiting for the others to show up, but. Twilight Sparkle: Hey Slider, we came as fast as we could! Slider: Thanks for coming, Twilight, Palutena and Zordon were just waiting on you. Twilight Sparkle: Is this about the battle? And Eggman's weird machine? What's happening out there? Why isn't Robbie here? Is there– Slider: Follow me. Inside the Command Center, Palutena and Zordon has gathered some friends of Sonic and the others for support. Slider: Palutena, the others are here. Lady Palutena: Thank you, Slider. (to everyone else) Thank you all for coming, I'm very glad that you all could make it. Sonia the Hedgehog: It's no problem, Palutena. Sunset Shimmer: So, Palutena, what's going on with Eggman's weapon and where's Robbie? Lady Palutena: I'm not really sure, Sunset, for we are uncertain of the cause, but we believe this anomaly originated on Earth, at the moment Eggman fired his Mega Amplifier. Twilgith Sparkle: Is there anyway to find Robbie, Zordon? Zordon: I am not very sure at the moment, Twilight. Robbie is to far away from our dimensional timeline, this could be possible to bring him back safely. Pit: No need to worry, Zordon, this is why Palutena want you all to come, i'm sure that we'll need as much help we can get to find him. Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Well, Let's just hope that he's okay. Back in the other dimension, Robbie and Sonic traveled with him to Apotos, Hoping to find someone there who knew who the creature was. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): (juggles with two Chaos Emeralds) What do you figure that was all about? The hair and those arms, And... And look at the Chaos Emeralds. Robbie Diaz: Hmm, You do have a point, Sonic. The Emeralds are pinch black, there has to be a way to restore them. Chip: So is this what you usually look like? Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Yeah, This is the REAL me! Pretty cool, Huh? But then, He noticed that Chip is gone. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Huh? Where'd you go? Robbie Diaz: Oh, hold on, He's over there. Chip: (flies in front of the Ice Cream Vendor's shop and looks over a Sundae Supreme) Ooooh. Ice Cream Vendor: (prepares the Sundae Supreme while talking to Chip) Looks good, Don't it? That there Chocolate Chipped Cream Sundae Supreme is the pride of the city! The whole world can come tumbling down, But they'll still line up for a taste! Chip is taken in by the deliciousness of the Sundae Supreme. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): (yells at Chip from afar and waves) Hey! What about your memories? Chip: (drools) Chocolate chip... Sundae... Supreeeeme! Ice Cream Vendor: (grabs the Sundae Supreme and waves it around) Ha ha, You said it! Enjoy it, Kiddo. Satisfaction guaranteed! If you don't love it, You get your money back! Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): HEY! (shrugs) Chip: Oh, I looooove it! Screen fades away and shows Robbie, Sonic and Chip standing a distance away from the Ice Cream Vendor's shop, having bought a Sundae Supreme for each of them while Robbie got vanilla. Chip is eating his ice cream. Chip: Mmmm-mm! Wow, This chip-whatever stuff is great! Robbie Diaz: We're glad to hear that, I'm surprised that this Chocolate Chipped Cream Sundae Supreme would have been here in our world rather than here. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): If you say so, Rob. (To Chip) How about you give me a hand and help look for somebody who knows you, Chip? However, Robbie and Chip stopped for a moment and looks at Sonic. Chip: Chip? Robbie Diaz: Uh... You're kidding, Right? Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Gotta call him something, Don't I? (To Chip) Whaddya think? Chip: Yeah! Chip... Chip! I love it! Yum! Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Okay then, Chip it is. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Now what do you say we start asking around and see if anybody here knows you? Chip: Okay! Robbie Diaz: Right! After a whole day of search, The duo still had no luck finding anyone who knew Chip. As their daytime search came to a close. Chip: Hmmm. Still no luck finding anyone who knows me. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, looks like the search will probably have to wait, cause i think it's almost dark soon. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Don't worry about it, Robbie, Maybe his memory'll come back on its own. (walks in front of Chip) Remember anything yet? Chip: (thinks for a moment) Mmm... Nope! Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Oh, well. Robbie Diaz: You were pretty close, Sonic, I'll give you that. The sun sets completely and the street lights turn on. Sonic ducks down and groans. Chip: Sonic? Robbie Diaz: What's going on? Sonic transforms into Sonic the Werehog as his groan becomes a loud growl, while Chip falls down. Chip: Whoooa, Mister Monster Guy is back! Robbie Diaz: Hmm, I've feel like I've seen this before. Then, He snapped his fingers. Robbie Diaz: Aha, I've found the answer! Chip: Really, What is it, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: It's simple, Chip. It's like when some turns into a werewolf, Earth's greatest monsters of all myths are able to do, The werewolf legend has spread across borders, Even across seas and oceans. Vicious animal attacks have been reported for centuries, Yet during the day no one can find a trace of the creatures responsible. Those who study mythology have long known that few creatures have the Power, Speed, And Mindless slaughtering propensity the way that werewolves do, But a werehog is completely different. When the sun goes up, Sonic turns back to his normal self. Sonic the Werehog: So, When the sun goes down, I turn into... This? Robbie Diaz: Well, Yeah, I guess that's sounds about right. Chip: Are you okay, Sonic? Sonic the Werehog: I'm fine... I just need to be careful who sees me like this. Chip: (notices the Ice Cream Vendor) Sonic, Robbie, Look! Sonic the Werehog: What is it? Robbie Diaz: Looks like something's wrong here, Come on! Robbie, Chip and Sonic the Werehog walk over to the Ice Cream Vendor, Who has purple clouds emitting from him, at his shop. He is behaving much differently from when they saw him during the day. Ice Cream Vendor: (Weeps) It's hopeless. The whole planet has split apart. We're doomed. Chip: Mister? Hey, Mister! Hey, don't cry! Uhh... Ice cream! (grabs an ice cone) How about some more of this super-tasty stuff? Ice Cream Vendor: What good is ice cream at a time like this? (weeps) Chip accidentally drops the ice cone. Sonic the Werehog: Whoops! (grabs the ice cone by stretching out his arm.) Chip: S-Sonic?! Your arm just stretched! Sonic the Werehog: Weird... (places ice cone back from afar by stretching his arm) but it could be useful. The Ice Cream Vendor sees the display before resuming with weeping shortly after. Sonic the Werehog shrugs at his behavior. Suddenly back at 21st century Earth, Everyone started searching for Robbie. Just then, Everyone met up with Tails. Sunset Shimmer: Did you find anything, Tails? Miles "Tails" Prower: Well, Sunset, these are Robbie's last coordinates before we lost contact. Twilight Sparkle: That was right before he disappeared. Yoshi: I can't believe he disintegrated Robbie... Rigby: Not cool, Dudes. Diamond Tiara: I can't believe Eggman would do this to Robbie! Sticks the Badger: Of all the people in this group, who would've thought Robbie would go off the grid before me, HE MUST KNOW SOMETHING WE DON'T KNOW?!! Sticks screamed and ran like crazy, Even Pinkie was upset with his disappearance. Pinkie Pie: What are we going to do! We're doomed! Miles "Tails" Prower: Calm down, You guys. I know what happened. Blaze the Cat: Really, what happened, Tails? Miles "Tails" Prower: The blast processing from Eggman's Mega Amplifier causes Robbie's Universal Portal Watches dimensional circuits to vibrate so fast that he went out of phase with our plane of existence, causing him to travel to another dimension. Manic the Hedgehog: Uh, Can you explain that again, Fox Dude, Only this time is if you were explaining it to me? Gmerl: In other words, Manic, Robbie isn't gone, he's in a different world. Amy Rose: Of course he's not gone, He'll always be with us in our hearts. Sweetie Belle: Guys, We're not getting anywhere from Tails' explanation. Scootaloo: I hope not. Sticks the Badger: Dips on his stuff! Miles "Tails" Prower: What, No, No I mean he's literally still here, He's just out of phase with the rest of us. Zoe Batheart: Then, Robbie did survive. Atticus Akito: But, to where? Starlight Glimmer: I think we're about to find you, Atticus. Rainbow Dash: Okay. Anybody have any guesses which dimension Robbie is in? Pinkie Pie: Townsville? The year 3000? gasps The Caribbean Sea! Applejack: I'm not really sure that he might be any of those place, You think he'd at least what universe he's in. Fluttershy: He could be anywhere. Rarity: Anywhere?! How will he ever pick the right outfit's?! Miles "Tails" Prower: Hmmm, Maybe if I recalibrate the controller, I can communicate with him. Trixie: Good work, Tails. So, Tails worked on finding Robbie's location. Sticks the Badger: I asked him if it's cool I took his hammock. Meanwhile at Windmill Isle in the night. Tails is being surrounded by a Titan, four Nightmares and two Deep Nightmares. Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed): Whoa, Hey! Settle down, Guys! C'mon! H-heeelp! Then, Tails flies away and hides as Robbie and Sonic ran into the place Robbie Diaz: Whoa, I haven't seen anything like those monsters. Sonic the Werehog: Don't worry, Robbie. We can take them on. Robbie nodded as he activated his morpher. Robbie Diaz: It's Morphin Time! Data Squad, Initiate! As Robbie morphed, He alongside Sonic fought the monsters through town and then reaches a rooftop area where he stops and looks for them as Terra, Aqua and Ven come running up behind them. Terra and Aqua: Robbie! Ventus: You're okay. Robbie Diaz: Ven, Terra, Aqua! Then, the three summon their Keyblade's as three large monsters appear and join together to create a giant they began they're battle. Aqua: Terra! Terra: Ven! Now! Ventus: Come on! Robbie Diaz: Let's go! As everyone jump into the air. Aqua attacks first, Sonic attacks second followed by Robbie, Terra and Ven attacking the giant monster together, after the fight, they stand before two Nightmares and one Deep Nightmare who quickly dissolve. Terra: Got 'im. Aqua: We make a good team. Ventus: Sure do. Robbie Diaz: No doubt about that. As Tails opened his eyes, he looked down at Robbie and the others. Sonic the Werehog: Hey, Tails. Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed): (comes out from his hiding place) Sonic? The Moon comes out from behind the clouds, Lighting up the area and Sonic the Werehog. Sonic the Werehog: What are you doing out here? Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed): Sonic... Is that really you? He flies over to Sonic the Werehog. Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed): That's a new look. What happened? Robbie Diaz: You know me. Never a dull moment. Chip: (comes out from behind Sonic the Werehog, pulls out a chocolate bar and offers it to Tails) Want some chocolate? Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed): Uh, Thanks. As Robbie, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Sonic the Werehog, Tails and Chip left the site of the battle, Sonic the Werehog explains his adventure so far. Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed): That's some story. I'll bet that means that you turning into... that... and the planet breaking apart are somehow related. Sonic the Werehog: I need to find Eggman and make him fix this, And FAST! Robbie Diaz: And I'm gonna need some help getting back to my own timeline. Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed): About that... I think I know someone who might know something about what's going on here. Sonic the Werehog: Oh, Really? Robbie Diaz: What is it? Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed): Professor Pickle, Over at Spagonia University. I came to this city to gather some data. If we add that to his research findings, We might be able to get to the bottom of all this. Sonic the Werehog: Spagonia? That's a continent over. An easy jog, if the planet weren't broken. Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed): No problem! My Tornado-1 will get us there in a flash. Let's get going! Sonic the Werehog: Leave it to you, Tails! Let's get moving! They start to leave, But Robbie and the others had to join them. Robbie Diaz: Hey wait! You're not gonna let meus come along? Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed): But your not from this universe and this mission is fraught with danger. Robbie Diaz: All the more reason we should help. When the going gets tough, The tough call their friends. Sonic the Werehog: Hmm... Well, All right, Hop on. Robbie, Sonic the Werehog, Tails and Chip get onboard the Tornado-1 and take off while Ven, Terra and Aqua used they're armor and tossed they're keyblades into air vehicle's as they followed them. Once they reach Spagonia, everything was huge as they looked around. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Here we are, Spagonia. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, This place is actually amazing. Then, They met with the Regular Heroes and Heroines. Tommy Muddle: Robbie! Willie Winkle: Are we glad to see you. Robbie Diaz: Guys, What brings you here to Spagonia? Louis Minty: It's your friends back at CHS, they were on the search for you. Robbie Diaz: Really, I'd never knew that. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Say, Robbie. Are they friends of yours? Brown-Eyed Susan: We've just met them back at the 21st century, You'll need our help to get you back. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Guys. But it'll probably have to wait. Right now, We're gonna go see Professor Pickle. Beth: Fine by us, Robbie. Elmina: Count us in. So, They join alliance with them. Inside Professor Pickle's lab, Robbie, Sonic, Tails and Chip are talking to Professor Pickle's Assistant. Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed): Whaaat? Professor Pickle's been kidnapped?! Robbie Diaz: How is that possible? Professor Pickle's Assistant: It was a little bit before the tremors hit. This old man showed up... With a... (mimics a large belly) And a... (mimics a large mustache) And a whole PACK of robots. They carried poor Professor Pickle off, Lab data and all! Tommy Muddle: Oh man. Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed): It can't be! Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): That sure sounds like Eggman. Willie Winkle: It sure does. Chip: What a horrible thing to do! We've got to go help that professor guy out, And fast! If he got kidnapped that long ago, he's got to be really hungry by now! And... And, If I was that hungry... I... I don't know how long I would last! I'd rather be dead! Then, Chip's body drops to the floor while his ghost remains in the air. His ghost tries to resume talking, But then looks himself over before noticing his body on the floor and heads for it. Beth: Say... you got's don't think that he... might be dead, do you? Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed): I... I'm sure Eggman is feeding him. Even he's not that cruel. Robbie Diaz: I hardly doubt that, but there aren't any other options to take a look. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Okay, (as Chip's ghost returns to his body and Chip wakes up) Let's go and find the professor! Back at the 21st Century, Serena was at her summer house, Wondering how the search continues. Serena: Oh, Robbie. If only I could be here to help find you. So, She kept on waiting for his return home. :Serena ::I ask, I hope, and I wonder when ::I wonder when I'll see him again :Trent ::but no, you can't, no, you won't give up ::Cause you gotta be strong when it comes to love ::Yeah, you gotta be strong and you can't give up :Diaz ::You gotta believe in yourself ::Believe in your friends :Chorus ::They are your friends :Diaz ::Cause in the end they will come through :Chorus ::They will all come through :Diaz ::They always do :Chorus ::They always do :Diaz ::I mean not at the moment :Chorus ::Not at the moment :Diaz ::But usually it's true :Zoe ::You gotta believe in yourself ::Believe in your cause :Chorus ::Believe in your cause :Zoe ::Cause in the end your bones will mend :Chorus ::Cause in the end your bones will mend :Zoe ::Don't let a little setback ever get you down ::Cause you gotta play though when it comes to love ::Yeah, you gotta be strong and you can't give up :Diaz ::Persistence, that's the key ::Believe in you and me ::Keep trying and you will see Robbie Diaz: Uh oh, this looks bad.... :Zoe ::Oh no, you gotta believe ::Ain't got no tricks up my sleeve ::Love has gotten me playing sick now :Diaz ::You gotta keep trying hard now ::Cause you can do anything :Chorus ::You can do anything :Diaz ::Even build a shelter out of snow ::Yeah' you can't give up no matter ::How bad it might seem Robbie Diaz: Oh whatever, forget it.... Chip: WE'RE DOOM!!! :Chorus ::Oh yeah :Zoe ::You gotta believe in your cause ::Do what you got to do :Chorus ::Do what you got to do :Zoe ::It will be worth it in the end :Chorus ::Worth it in the end :Zoe ::Some people try to tell you ::That you've gone too far ::But you gotta play though when it comes to love. Some time later in Eggman's hideout, Robbie. Sonic, Tails and Chip enter the room with Professor Pickle's holding cell and sees Pickle inside his cell. Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed): Professor Pickle! Are you all right? We got here as fast as we could! Tails flies up to Pickle's cell with Chip. Professor Pickle: Hmmm... Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed): (knocks on cell) Professor? Chip: Uh, Hello? Professor Pickle: (holds up a sandwich) How dare they call this culinary concoction food? Look here, Do you see this sorry excuse for a sandwich? The bread should be no less than 3/4 of an inch thick. Upon it, one tablespoon of mayonnaise and a pinch of black pepper. The contents: FRESH cucumber sliced THINLY if you please! Am I quite right, Tails? Chip: I know I learned something here today. Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed): P-Professor... It's good to see you haven't changed. Professor Pickle: But tell me, what brings you here? The menu is hardly worth the trip, if you ask me. Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed): N.. No, Professor. We came here to rescue you. He files over and presses a button that opens Pickle's cell. Professor Pickle: Oh? Oh! I see, How rude of me. (leaves his cell) Right, First things first! It's about time someone taught the chief here how to make a proper sandwich. Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed): (blocks Pickle's path) You can file a complaint later, Professor! Sonic the Werehog: Let's get out of here before Eggman's welcome committee shows up. Professor Pickle: Oh, Yes. Quite. (points at a nearby vault) But let us be sure to collect the contents of that vault before departing. Sonic the Werehog nods and punches the vault open from afar. Once the door has been punched into pieces from Sonic's attack, Tails flies in and retrieves the Gaia Manuscripts and presents them to Professor Pickle. Professor Pickle: Ahh, Thank you. Those documents are our only hope for surviving this crisis. Let's go. There's no time to lose. I'm half-starved after being fed nothing but those terrible sandwiches! Chip: (flies up to Pickle and pulls out a chocolate bar) Want some chocolate, Professor? Professor Pickle: My, My! Don't mind if I do! (takes Chip's chocolate bar) Professor Pickle and Chip leave. Tails and Sonic the Werehog shrug at each other and leave the room after them. Back in Professor Pickle's Lab in Spagonia, Robbie, Sonic and Tails are listening to Professor Pickle while Chip drinks tea. Professor Pickle: These ancient documents are known as the Gaia Manuscripts. They tell the legend of a disaster that befell our planet some tens of thousands of years ago. Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed): A disaster...? Professor Pickle: Quite. And according to the Gaia Manuscripts... this isn't the first time the planet has been broken apart into pieces. Sonic the Werehog and Tails gasp while Professor Pickle takes a sip of his tea. Professor Pickle: This cause lies at the very core of the planet. All of the phenomena we've witnessed are the direct result of one creature-- the hyper-energy organism spawned at the planet's core, Dark Gaia. Chip flies up to Sonic the Werehog, asking for more tea, but Sonic pushes him away. Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, This could be a serious problem. Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed): Robbie's right, But how do we stop this Dark Gaia and put the world back together? Professor Pickle: Luckily, Dark Gaia has yet to be fully reborn. We most likely have Dr. Eggman's pre-mature wake-up call to thank for that. (chip takes the tea kettle from the table) If we act now, we may be able to restore the planet by returning power to the Chaos Emeralds. (as Sonic the Werehog pulls out a Chaos Emerald) Sonic, You and Robbie must work together and travel to each of the temples listed in the Gaia Manuscripts. The planet's power will restore the Chaos Emeralds, and in turn the Chaos Emeralds will restore the planet and help it heal naturally. Sonic the Werehog and Tails nods while Chip pours himself some more tea. Sonic the Werehog: You heard him, Robbie. Looks like we're gonna have to team up for this one. Robbie Diaz: Right. Back at Mazuri, Dr. Eggman and Orbot are in the village with a group of Egg Fighters. Kwami, Kofi, Yawa and Gwek form a defensive line against the Egg Fighters while Ana, Essie, Kwod and Yaya hide behind them. Yawa: (points at Eggman) Wh... Who are you?! Dr. Eggman: Oh ho ho ho! Fear not my good villagers! If you all behave, I won't have to do anything nasty. All you need to do is tell me where the Temple of Gaia is. Kwod: We're not telling you anything! (throws a rock at Eggman) Eggman is hit by Kwod's rock, leaving him in a daze. Kwami pulls Kwod back while the rest of the village men get into defensive positions. Gwek holds both of his arms out as if to tell his villagers to avoid provoking Eggman further. Meanwhile, Orbot laughs at Eggman until Eggman folds him back together. Dr. Eggman: So you dare to defy me, Do you? (as Sonic appears and destroys the Egg Fighters with the Homing Attack) Wh... Whaaat?! Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): (lands on the ground with Chip) Yo, Eggman. Thanks for that little skydiving adventure the other day! Dr. Eggman: I should have known you'd still be alive, You stubborn little hedgehog! Robbie Diaz: What are you doing out here? Dr. Eggman: I see no reason to tell you! In any case, I'm busy. Farewell! (flies away in his Egg Mobile) Chip: Wha-? Hey! Wait! (flies up and tries to grab Eggman while the villagers look on) That's playin' dirty! Come baaack! Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Just ignore him. (Turns to the villagers) Is everyone here all right? The majority of the villagers answer Sonic and thank him. Meanwhile, Yawa looks in the direction Eggman fled and Chip continues to grab after Eggman. As they reached towards Savannah Citadel, Sonic runs down a wooden path where he catches up to Eggman flying beside the Egg Beetle in his Egg Mobile. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Eggman! Dr. Eggman: (notices Sonic) Argh! How'd you get here so quickly? No matter. Your road ends here! (flies up in front of Sonic with the Egg Beetle while Sonic slides to a stop) Behold! My new power! "Egg Beetle," GO! Eggman joins his Egg Mobile with the Egg Beetle and is prepared for battle. The Egg Beetle clamps its pincers together to show it is ready for combat. Robbie and Sonic got ready for the fight while Chip flies up beside him, Striking a pose. After the fight with Eggman, Robbie, Sonic and Chip finds the Mazurian Gaia Temple. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Is that the Temple of Gaia? Robbie Diaz: I think it is, Sonic. Chip: Let's check it out! Sonic and Chip look at each other before jumping towards the Gaia Temple. From inside Mazuri's Gaia Temple, Robbie, Sonic and Chip venture through the Gaia Temple. Chip: Whoa! Awesome! Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): What Is this place? Robbie Diaz: It looks like we're inside the temple. Chip: (notices central altar and points) Hey, Guys! There's something weird here, right in the middle! (flies up to the middle of the altar and looks down into the recess) Hey, What's this hole? Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Wait! (reaches out) There could be some kind of... However, The Gaia Temples briefly shakes and the altar and Chip's necklace starts glowing. Chip: Whoa, Wha...? HEY! Then, Robbie and Sonic stood ready while Chip hides behind him when a smaller pedestal emerges from the altar. Sonic and Chip slowly approach and look down at the pedestal. Chip: Hmm? What's that? Contemplating their discovery, Sonic places the green Chaos Emerald in the pedestal. The Chaos Emerald rises into the air and Sonic and Chip watches in awe as the Chaos Emerald's power is restored. Chip: Wahoo! The emerald's come back to life! Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): This was the Temple of Gaia! That's got to be why Eggman was so keen on taking the place over. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, If we keep this up, We'll be able to fix the earth back to normal. Then suddenly, The Gaia Temple starts shaking again. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Whoa! Ohh Ahh! Chip: Here we go agaaaain! Mazuri's Gaia Temple, Dawn. A column of light shoots into the air from Mazuri's Gaia Temple and a wave moves across the land. In space, Mazuri's continent moves back into place on the Earth's mantle and reconnects with it with a blue glow. Inside Mazuri's Gaia Temple, dawn. Sonic runs through the temple with Chip on his head when Tails calls out. Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed): Sonic! Good news! (as Sonic stops up, causing him to drop Chip on the ground and he flies in) The planet! One of the broken pieces of the planet moved back into place! Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): All right! (points at Chip) Nice job! Sonic shares a high five with Chip, Causing Chip to spin around. Tails pulls out his Miles Electric. Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed): Take a look! Robbie. Sonic, Tails and Chip sees a video on the Miles Electric that shows Mazuri's continent moving back into place on the Earth's mantle and reconnecting with it with a blue glow. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Sweet! Robbie Diaz: It's back to it's rightful place. Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed): At this rate, you'll have the whole world back together in no time, Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): A planet-sized jigsaw puzzle? Sounds like a great excuse to see the world! After Robbie, Sonic and Chip had restored Mazuri's continent, the duo returned to Spagonia at night, where Sonic the Werehog was hugged by Amy who believed she had found Sonic. Amy Rose (Unleashed): Found you, Sonic! (hugs Sonic the Werehog with her eyes closed) Sonic the Werehog: Gah?! Amy Rose (Unleashed): Awww, Sonic! I've been looking for you forEVER! Sonic the Werehog: H-hey, Lemme go! Amy Rose (Unleashed): Heh heh, You're crazy if you think you can get away from... ...Amy Rose, And... ...Ummm... Then, Sonic the Werehog and Amy look at each other. Amy Rose (Unleashed): Who are you? Sonic the Werehog tries to say something, But Amy pushes him away. Amy Rose (Unleashed): Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry! I just completely mistook you for someone else! That is SO strange. I could have SWORN it was him. Anyway, I'm REALLY sorry. See ya later! Amy waves goodbye and runs away. Sonic the Werehog reaches out for her speechlessly. Robbie Diaz: Whoa, The Amy Rose I know would never do anything like that. Chip: Well, THAT was weird. How come that girl didn't know you were you, Sonic? (turns to Sonic the Werehog) I mean, I guess you ARE kinda... (mimics large body structure) You know... And, Uh... (shows fangs) ...These guys. Sonic the Werehog is silent for a moment before groaning and walking away depressed. Robbie Diaz: Uh, Chip, I don't think that's helping him. Chip: Oh, ah... I mean... D-d-don't worry! Hey! You only LOOK really scary, Sonic. Inside, you're the same as ever, I guarantee it! Okay? Soniiic! Cheer up! out a chocolate bar Uhh...chocolate! Want some chocolate?! Sonic the Werehog ignores Chip while groaning and walks away. Chip shrugs after a moment and follows him. However, Federica, Raimondo, David, Dora, Josef and Professor Pickle's Assistant all have purple clouds emitting from them and are happily dancing in the streets, with Amy being twirled around by Professor Pickle's Assistant. Amy Rose (Unleashed): HEY! What's the big idea?! Professor Pickle's Assistant: Ah ha ha ha! Come on, Babe. Let's dance the night away! Amy Rose (Unleashed): Ack, heeelp! Robbie, Sonic the Werehog and Chip arrives and sees the group. Chip: Whoa, Is there some kinda party going on? (pulls out a camera) Sonic the Werehog: No... Something's not right here. Chip takes a picture of the group and four Deep Nightmares emerge from the humans who fall unconscious to the ground while Amy twirls away in confusion. As the Deep Nightmares land, Sonic the Werehog moves in while Chip takes pictures. Chip: It's a carnival of creeps out there! Robbie Diaz: Show time. After the fight, Federica, Raimondo, David, Dora, Josef and Professor Pickle's Assistant are regaining consciousness. Professor Pickle's Assistant: Wh... What was I just doing? Robbie lifts Amy back up and she turns to look at him. Before she sees him, Sonic the Werehog looks away and flees using his extendable arms. Chip: Ah, Hey, (shrugs at Amy and salutes before following Sonic the Werehog) Wait up! Amy Rose (Unleashed): Just now, Was that... Sonic?! Professor Pickle: (comes out from behind a potted plant) Ahh, That should calm things down a bit around here. Chalk another one up for Sonic. Amy Rose (Unleashed): You know Sonic?! Professor Pickle: Of course. He was here just a moment ago. Amy Rose (Unleashed): Tell me... What's happened to him?! Please, Tell me everything you know! (grabs Pickle's hands and drags him with her) Professor Pickle: I'll happily explain everything over a plate of cucumber sandwiches! Front of Chun-nan's Gaia Temple, night. Sonic the Werehog and Chip sees Zonshen, who is lying unconscious in front of the Temple with his village's treasure. Sonic the Werehog jumps closer to Zonshen, dropping Chip in the process. The Dark Gaia Phoenix flies over Sonic the Werehog and circles the area before landing and screeching. Sonic the Werehog gets ready to fight and Chip strickes a pose. Sonic the Werehog: (helps up Zonshen) You all right? Zonshen: (hslds up hand) Y... Yes, Thank you. Chip: (looks at Chun-nan's treasure and picks it up) Whoa, Wha...! Chun-nan's treasure glows brightly for a few seconds and the doors to Chun-nan's Gaia Temple open up. Robbie Diaz: It's opened, lets go. Chun-nan's Gaia Temple, night. Sonic the Werehog runs through the Gaia Temple while Chip flies up to the central altar. Chip lands on the altar and makes the smaller pedestal appear while his necklace glows. Sonic the Werehog and Chip nod at each other and the former places the red Chaos Emerald in the pedestal from afar with his extendable arm. The Chaos Emerald rises into the air and its power is restored. Front of Chun-nan's Gaia Temple, night. Sonic the Werehog and Chip leave the Gaia Temple. While the Gaia Temple doors close and lock behind them, Sonic uses his extendable arms to return to the front of the Gaia Temple. Sonic the Werehog bumps into Chip, who flies still in the air, with his face, and flicks him away before seeing to his surprise the Dark Gaia Phoenix in normal form. Zonshen: The moment the temple lit up, the beast woke up. It appears he's come back to his senses. Sonic the Werehog: I see. I'll bet your job is to kicked in the back of the head by Chip and tries to grab him guard the Chaos Emerald temple. You must've gone berserk when the emeralds lost their power. Dark Gaia Phoenix screeches. Chip: (flies up to Dark Gaia Phoenix) Well, I'm glad you've back! (pulls out a chocolate bar) Want some chocolate? Dark Gaia Phoenix takes the chocolate bar and flies off. Sonic the Werehog and Chip: So long! Robbie Diaz: Take care. Dark Gaia Phoenix circles the area and lands on top of the Gaia Temple. Eggmanland. Eggman oversees his operations and Orbot appears with a Hero Sandwich. Orbot: Your dinner, Doctor. Dr. Eggman: Thank you. (rises from chair and grabs the Hero Sandwich) What's the progress on the Dark Gaia-powered Eggman Land construction system? (eats Hero Sandwich) Orbot: Current status is... 27 percent complete. Progress is significantly behind projected timetable. Presumed cause of delay... is Dark Gaia's dispersion across the globe. Dr. Eggman: (finishes Hero Sandwich) Oh, of all the lazy... Here I go to the trouble of waking that Dark Gaia thing up and it causes me nothing but delays! Flashback of Dark Gaia's emergence from the Earth and dispersion across it is shown while Orbot talks. Orbot: Dark Gaia had yet to reach maturity within the planet's core. Ergo, it was still incomplete at the time of its awakening. Ergo, it was unable to sustain its own weight upon its release. Ergo, it scattered around the world. Dr. Eggman: (groans) I don't want to hear about its weight issues! So what if I gave it a bit of a sudden awakening!? This is unacceptable! Orbot: Ergo, this is the repercussion of your hasty actions. Dr. Eggman: (perks up and faces Orbot) What was that?! (growls and turns away) I'm having a bad enough day as it is... First that professor runs off with the Gaia Manuscripts, and now the planet's coming back together! (groans) Flashback of Sonic the Werehog and the Chaos Emeralds falling to Earth from the Chaos Energy Cannon and Eggman regretting his action is show after Orbot begins talking. Orbot: That, Doctor, is the result of the power of the Chaos Emeralds, which you discarded along with Sonic. Ergo, another repercussion of your hasty actions. Dr. Eggman: (faces Orbot) Q-quiet, You junk heap! That was, uh, all part of my plan! Part of the big picture! Where's the fun in having my plans succeed without any challenge? (as Orbot stares suspiciously at Eggman) Ahem! A-anyway, what's the status of the remaining Temples of Gaia? Orbot: (shows monitor) Eggman forces have currently secured all locations. Defensive preparations are nearly complete. Dr. Eggman: That'll take care of Sonic for now, (sits down) which leaves the problem of Dark Gaia. It'd be difficult to collect every piece scattered all across the world. Orbot: Searching conventional wisdom banks for topical advice... "The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step." "Slow and steady wins the race." "Nobody likes a whiner." Dr. Eggman: Hmm, isn't there a more efficient way? Some way to, oh, I don't know gather them all up at once? (perks up and knocks fist into palm) Wait, that's it! Of course! (rides his chair down to a computer behind him, Orbot salutes and closes up again) Eeh hee hee hee. With this... This! All of my plans will be realized! As Eggman starts typing on the computer, His progress of making a new robot begins. To Be Continued Then, The twenty-seventh episode preview begins. Chip: Hello, I'm Chip. Almost few of the Chaos Emeralds have somehow got their power back, I just hope the Data Squad Rangers can save our dimension.... Next time on Power Rangers Data Squad: Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 2, See ya. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts